Harbitros
Harbitros is an aristocracy, former Confederacy, that founded the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction and the Atonement of Harmony. It is located in the Harbian Sea, and is an archipelago nation. It consists of nine islands: Harbitros Isle, Harbitros Minor, Solimfae, Reifaet Isle, Udani Island, Starzerrack, Yimperskae Island, Feamton Island, and Emercidum Isle. It was founded by Strebor Ekaj and the followers of his mass exodus from Zeiifunder to the land Harbitros now takes up. The national religion is Theoavarism -- the religion which entirely revolves around Capitalism, and even jumpstarted it. Though Theoavarism is the national religion, Fatalism is the second largest. The Aristocracy that Harbitros is ruled by is not a government, but a conglomerate of the largest, most successful companies in Harbitros that are all tied together by Strebor Ekaj. Causes of Death Cancer: 38% Heart Disease: 25% Work: 16% Exposure: 8% Old Age: 5% Murder: 3% Acts of God: 2% Accident: 1% Scurvy: 2% Government Expenditure Industry: 35% Spirituality: 27% Defense: 18% Law & Order: 7% Healthcare: 13% Economy Private Sector: 100% Public Sector: 0% Aristocracy Conglomerate Members Ekaj Autonetics International Founded, ran, and maintained by Strebor Ekaj, Ekaj Autonetics International is a global company that deals with cybernetics, artificial augmentations, artificial intelligence, and multiple types of robotics. It also has a large fiscal sector to maintain all other membering companies in the Aristocracy Conglomerate. Anthrogenetics Enterprise Anthrogenetics Enterprise is a company also founded and ran by Strebor Ekaj that deals with genetics, psychology, eugenics, medicine, and anthropology. Harbian Munitions Corporation Edwyn Hollands runs the Harbian Munitions Corporation, Harbitros' largest weapons manufacturer. It is also one of the largest on all of Junope, and mainly produces a large assortment of weaponry, ammunition, and armour. Cyblink Global One of the world's largest media outlets in the entire world is Cyblink Global -- which was founded by Theodulf Hyland in 2016. Several sects within Cyblink Global involve websites, television channels, newspapers, and book publishing. Harbian Motors Harbian Motors is one of Harbitros' largest vehicle manufacturers, and is also favoured by the world due to the quality of construction. It was founded and is maintained by Sefton Norrod. It is fiscally maintained by Fritzi Chunn. Temporal Media One of the world's most popular entertainment companies is Temporal Media, founded by Bilswith Tempora, whom was part of Strebor's mass exodus from Zeiifunder to Harbitros. In 2006, Bilswith created Temporal Media and soon found multiple business partners and other small entertainment companies whom he persuaded to bind with his company. It is known mainly for movies and cartoon animation, but also has many sects involving book publishing, the video game industry, television cahnnels, and television programming. It is also the founder and owner of Cute Yeti Network. Moonrise Broadcasting Moonrise Broadcasting is one of Harbitros' largest entertainment companies, only second to Temporal Media. It was founded by Bothelm Spillers and started out as a radio station. It soon outgrew its shell and became invested in television, creating many dramas, cartoons, sitcoms, documentaries, and more. Zeifu Sezda Multinational The world's most popular beverage company is Zeifu Sezda, which was originally two separate soda companies: Zeifu Bubbly, which was founded by Leofhere Zeifu and his business partner Baegloc Wyne -- and Sezda Soda Company, which was founded by Forrest Maier. After Leofhere died of heart disease in 2012, Baegloc Wyne came in contact with Forrest Maier, and the two decided to combine their soda companies to forgew Zeifu Sezda Multinational. Over the years, several other beverage companies -- mostly energy drink and alcohol -- were monopolized and joined with the beverage giant. Opulent Supplies & Co. Opulent Supplies & Co. is a Harbian-originated fashion manufacturer that makes some of the world's most in fashion, but has a large sect just for Harbian-styled clothing. It was founded by Chloris Polythress. Harbian Steam Power Company The Harbian Steam Power Company, or HSPC for short, is Harbitros' main power company that generates and delivers out power -- mainly created by steam, but uranium and coal are also sometimes used -- to all of Harbitros, except for territories such as the Harbian Minelands on Isterox or the territory claimed on Antiborealis. It was founded by Kaiden Werth after being invested in by Strebor Ekaj to help power the growing nation he had founded. Droch Industries, Inc. Founded by brothers Heiner and Achilles Droch, Droch Industries, Inc. is a large corporation that deals with furniture and appliance production such as beds, tables, picture frames, lighting, ovens, and refrigerators. Stratumclaim Insurance Stratumclaim Insurance is a large insurance agency founded by Barclay Fuller that mainly deals with protecting property from physical damage -- but also deals with company stock loss and was invited to join the Aristocracy Conglomerate to help keep the member companies from having to repay full reparation if something consequential happened. Zhradigul & Gennings Criminal & Civil Law Firm Xander Zhradigul and Ezequiel Gennings are the co-founders and maintainers of the Zhradigul & Gennings Criminal & Civil Law Firm. Their lawfirm is one of the most successful and largest in all of Harbitros, and deals with both civil and criminal cases in court. It was joined with the Conglomerate to help keep all companies involved lawfully untouchable by the best lawyers in the nation. Harbian Cargo Logistics Harbian Cargo Logistics, or HCL, is Harbitros' largest mailing and shipping company. There is no real limit as to where the HCL can go, and for that, it is widely used. It was founded by Westley Schranz. Baron Digital One of the world's most renowned electronic companies is Baron Digital, which creates phones, holographic projectors, televisions, computers, holoscreens, cameras, gaming consoles, and much more. It was founded by Greyson Goring and was heavily funded and built up by Ekaj Autonetics International before finally joining the Aristocracy Conglomerate. Harbitros North Engineering Harbitros North Engineering is Harbitros' largest welding and machine-building companies. It mainly deals with creating larger, more industrial vehicles that Harbian Motors cannot, and has helped create Harbian Warships (including the flagship HFS Absentia), large excavator machines, cargo ships, and even the repulsion technology used to keep El Tempus afloat. It was founded by Rodolph Sawin, but was succeeded by Ælred Jiles after he died from an industrial accident. Vahlhurst Smeltery Co. The Vahlhurst Smeltery Co. is Harbitros' largest foundry and smelting company that is headquarted in Winterholme -- a highly industrial city int he demesne of Vahlhurst, Harbitros. It was founded by husband and wife Arndell and Elle Glave. Ostlyn Gadgetry Corporation Harbitros', and the world's, largest clockwork corporation -- Ostlyn Gadgetry Corporation -- deals with the production and selling of clockwork-themed decor & furniture, accessories, trinkets & gagdets, and technology -- as well as clocks. It was started as a small family-run business in Osltyn, when Strebor Ekaj first led the mass exodus from Zeiifunder to Harbitros. It was founded by Earnmuund Vowles, but is now ran by his son, Delwyn Vowles. Major Cities These are Harbitros' most renowned and significant cities. El Tempus El Tempus is the capital of Harbitros and the overall most expensive city in the Atonement of Harmony. It is where the most successful and bountiful Harbian aristocrats and entrepeneurs live, as well as the Aristocracy's government officials such as Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj. Vecksworth Vecksworth is the most popular coastal city in Harbitros, as well as the cleanest. It attracts the majority of normal class tourists and Harbians. It is located on Harbitros Minor. Zuridoun The largest coastal city in Harbitros, Zuridoun is where a large majority of cargo and merchant ships export and import trade goods. New Cragday New Cragday is the second largest industrious city in Harbitros. It also has the largest activity in slave labour and trade and has several hundred slave camps and stations in its parameters. Ferrycain The largest industrial city in Harbitros, Ferrycain is responsible for a large majority of the arms manufacturing. It also has the largest smog vortexes surrounding it. Crittenden Crittenden is the largest city in the Harbian Desert and is a renowned location due to the amount of sailing stones present in the area. Daliyah TBA Evron Beach Evron Beach is the second largest coastal city in Harbitros, and the most popular coastal city on Harbitros Isle. Winterholme Winterholme is the largest industrial city in the Harbian Mountains. It is renowned for having a gigantic factory sector underneath the ground and the overall city. Clymer TBA Ostlyn The most popular clockwork town in Harbitros, as well as one of the oldest, is Ostlyn. Aeonsanx Aeonsanx is the first underwater city constructed in Harbitros, and possibly in the entire Atonement of Harmony. Demesnes Highreign The centre demesne in Harbitros. Within its parameters lies the nation's capital -- and most expensive city within the entire Atonement -- El Tempus. This demesne partly takes up Harbitros Isle. Auldcrest This demesne contains the major cities of Crittenden, Evron Beach, and New Cragday. It partly takes up Harbitros Isle. Mormont This demesne contains the major city Ferrycain. It covers the islands of Solimfae and Reifaet. Faeton This demesne contains the major cities of Zuridoun and Vecksworth. It partly takes up Harbitros Minor. Morfitra This demesne partly takes up Harbitros Minor. Lockemage This demesne contains the major city Clymer. It covers the islands of Feamton and Emercidum. Greiston This demesne contains the major city Daliyah. It contains the islands of Starzerrack and Udani. Vahlhurst This demesne contains the major cities of Ostlyn and Winterholme. It partly takes up Harbitros Isle. Military Land Divisions *Alpha Regiment *Avarice Regiment *Battalion of War *Battalion of Death *Batallion of Famine *Batallion of Pestilence *Temporal Brigade *Lunar Regiment *Moon Corps *Capital Legion *Atona Battalion *Onyx Battery *1st Nightguard Platoon *2nd Nightguard Platoon *3rd Nightguard Platoon *4th Nightguard Platoon *5th Nightguard Platoon *Bloodlust Division *Yeticlaw Legion *Timesight Regiment *Blindeye Division *Endwrath Division *Benefaction Battery *Wax Squadron *Wane Squadron *Blackhart Brigade *Crescent Platoon *1st Dirgespeak Legion *2nd Dirgespeak Legion *3rd Dirgespeak Legion *4th Dirgespeak Legion *5th Dirgespeak Legion *6th Dirgespeak Legion *7th Dirgespeak Legion *8th Dirgespeak Legion *9th Dirgespeak Legion *10th Dirgespeak Legion *Formic Division *Alight Regiment *1st Harmonic Command *2nd Harmonic Command *3rd Harmonic Command *Slavebroke Brigade Folklore Clockwork Vagabond The Clockwork Vagabond is rumoured to be a clockwork, human-like automaton that was built around 2009 in the old Harbian city of Ostlyn. It is said that after it was constructed, it slayed its master and went and wandered into the Harbian forests, due to advanced artificial intelligence. It is unknown if the Clockwork Vagabond still wanders the deathly forests of Harbitros, or that it even exists -- but hikers and wanderers are wary of it. Clocker Clocker, also known as the Time Bandit, the Time Watcher, the Chroniker, and the Temporal Murderer, was a supposed assassin that was active in Harbitros during the 2010s. It is unknown if Clocker killed anyone, or if he was even real, but throughout the decade rumours of people being found murdered at strange times in even stranger ways began to explode and even made their way to national headlines. All of the murders were all supposedly related to Time in numerous ways, usually referencing a set amount of it ending. Clocker is rumoured to wear a black and/or dark purple robe with intricate designs on it. To conceal his identity, it is said that he also wore a mask with clockwork-themed designs on it -- a mask of this description was found in 2027 by a Harbian citizen, and was put on display in El Tempus' Museum of Harbian Culture, titled as "The Mask of Clocker". However, it is not confirmed that that is the actual mask, as Clocker is not even confirmed as existing. His Swarm His Swarm, also commonly referred to as the Lord of the Flies' Swarm, B'φlu'x'êb'qb's Swarm, or The Swarm of Flies, is a rumoured phenomenon in which a gigantic, thick swarm of larger-than-usual flies fly through areas of low population. Due to Harbitros having no living insects besides Harbian Silk Moths, His Swarm is counted as unnatural and potentially supernatural. However, there is no true documentation/recordings of one of these fly swarms, therefore it cannot be confirmed. To Theoavarists, His Swarm is something sent by the Lord of the Flies -- the Keeper and Ruler of Infernus -- to search for uncapitalistic souls or to warn onlookers that they are not being successful enough. Notable Animals These animals and creatures are naturally found on the lands of Harbitros and are renowned across Junope. Harbian Fluff Worm The eccentric species scientifically known as Lumbricina vicugnus and commonly known as the Harbian Fluff Worm is an armless, legless mammal that slightly resembles a llama-turned worm. They are found exclusively found on the continent of Æîænleikê -- also known as the nation of Harbitros. They are mainly found in Harbitros' unpolluted plains near Ostlyn and other older, more clockwork cities as well as the Harbian Desert. Despite their lack of limbs, they can move quickly, though looking clumsy whilst on the move. They are the national animal of the Aristocracy of Harbitros, and are renowned in the world for their cuteness. Fluff Worms can have multiple colours of fur. The witnessed colours are: brown, black, white, and grey. Harbian Silk Moth The Bombyx rari, known as the Harbian Silk Moth, is one of the only insects still present in Harbitros. It is remarkably immune to the toxicity of Harbitros' industry, therefore it survived despite most other insects dying off. Harbian Silk Moths are small, usually white (though there have been documented witnesses of them being black, dark red, and even multicolour) and have small patches of fur on them. They generate a strong, smooth silk that they use to build their nests. The Harbian Clothing Industry has created thousands of large Silk Moth farms where millions of Moths produce quality silk to be used in creating suits, ties, pants, and other attire. The Aristocracy makes sure to keep the Moths from dying out, and have built a large sanctum in one of El Tempus' renowned parks. Land Octopus The Octopoda terra, more commonly referred to as the Land Octopus, is a very unique cousin of the Octopus species that lived on dry land. Land Octopi have mainly been spotted in the Harbian Desert and Harbitros' Grimdark Forests -- but have also been spotted in cities, Harbian plains, and on beaches. The Octopi have been officially classified as semi-aquatic, as they can breathe underwater, though they mainly keep to land. Land Octopi can grow as large as 7 meters long and can be many different colours -- though they are usually something dull such as peach, tan, or brown. Natural Phenomena Sailing Stones Sailing stones are a natural-occurring phenomena in Harbitros' deserts, where small and medium-sized rocks and stones seem to glide across the ground steadily without any third-party interaction. They typically travel across several meters within a week, but the fastest Sailing Stone has been documented on film at traveling four meters within one day. It is currently unknown how they are able to glide across the ground and it is a possibility that the Sailing Stones might even be alive -- only a handful of other desert locations on Junope have similar phenomena. Mortified Trees In Harbian Grimdark Forests, almost all of the trees are blackened, charred, and seemingly lifeless -- however, many of them are very much alive and encased in thick dust and particles from the extreme pollution of Harbian industry. The trees, though no longer bearing leaves, have adapted to produce a weaker, smaller amount of air through its trunk and branches. It is unknown how this particular species of tree survived and adapted so quickly within 30 years of accumulating smog, but it is wondrous and interesting nevertheless. Laws *All streets are privately owned toll roads *Bombs are permitted on planes for the 'security of the passengers'. *People regularly disappear off the streets and all evidence of them is destroyed. *Nobody ever seems to enter or leave the armour-plated flying castle that serves as Harbitros's House of Parliament. *The workforce is almost entirely made up of slave labour. *Mobile phone masts are being erected all over the country. *Citizens are tied down and forced to watch educational videos on empathy. *The booming slave trade is now government-funded. *Maxtopian immigrants are regularly enslaved as soon as they arrive in Harbitros. *Criminals are enslaved to serve their time. *Retirement homes are often fitted with luxurious sites. *Citizens are allowed to rise or fall based on their own merits. *Many parents are becoming frustrated with their children's choices in spouses. *The nation's first space rocket -- sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle -- is being developed. *Tax evaders are regularly visited by agents of the Harbian Blood Tithe. *Vile black smog from coal power plants has enveloped several major urban centers. *Abortion is rendered illegal. *Euthanasia is rendered illegal. *A large percentage of the poor live from cradle to grave in subterranean wage slavery. *The controversially racist soap opera, Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things, premieres on Harbian television channels. *The Cult of the Violet is outlawed by Harbitros. *Convicts are thrown to the Harbian Fluff Worms to repay their debts to society. *Arson is legalized. *Drunk drivers are sentenced to death. *Scenic mountain valleys are flooded with water as damming projects get underway. *Popular websites like NationStates are blocked for "national security". *Graffiti graces every city's streets. *Private business has started paving paradises and putting up parking lots. *Citizens receive notices of disenfranchisement along with their parking tickets. *Polygamy is legal. *Spousal homicide rates have tripled in recent months. *Manual labourers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job. *The government covers the basic health care of its citizens. *Government officials across Harbitros are being "encouraged" to adopt Harbian Fluff Worms to set an example for the populace. *Urban high-volume mailers now receive their mail via chauffeur-driven limousines. *An enormous health awareness programme is underway. *Seafood restaurants assure customers 'If it lives in the sea, it's on our menu'. *Only the rich can afford the latest medical innovations. *All citizens must pass a 'multicultural sensitivity test' to be deemed fit for society. *Married couples must call each other "darling" or risk a fine. *Record sales of 'child-whacking sticks' have been reported. *Military spending is on the increase. *Theoretical science is only theoretical. *Mining is the nation's most dangerous occupation. *Thieves are flogged in public for their crimes. *Nude art is becoming wildly popular. *The controversial show 'Who Wants to be an Immigrant?' has become wildly popular. *Customs turn away those considered to have an unfavourable ethnicity. *The NHS has recently been discontinued. *It is a crime to offend someone's religious beliefs. *The richest citizens live in sheltered private citadels. *The nation's diplomatic missives are now delivered via sniper rifle. *It is illegal for police officers to carry out searches due to strict privacy laws. *Jails have become colloquially known as 'vampire houses'. *Families consisting of more than three people are forced to split up. *Major cities are suffering under water rationing. *A cyber-war between file sharers and the music industry formats hard drives across the country. *An enfeebled opposition party spends most of its time simply trying to stay on the ballot. *The nation has recently been attributed to the funding of terrorist organisations. *X-Files ratings have hit an all-time low. *The government is a law unto itself. *Much of Harbitros's computer network is controlled by a rampant artificial intelligence. *Citizens are regularly found digging for treasure in their gardens. *The children of Harbitros are often remarked upon for their cheery attitude to extreme violence. *Eight out of ten children believe hard lemonade gives you cirrhosis of the liver. *Parents are held criminally responsible for their children's crimes. *City sidewalks are crowded with overweight people. *The country is effectively ruled by large corporations and business consultants. *Citizens who fail to follow the official national religion are executed. *University graduates and new home-owners toil in labour camps to work off their debts. *Universities are populated by the spawn of the upper classes. *Agricultural science is the most competitive subject at Harbitros's universities. *The government is cutting back on the number of political prisoners executed each year. *The nation leads Atonement of Harmony in per capita stalking. *Insomnia is slowly turning everyone insane. *Cyber-crime and tin-foil hat sales are both increasing at record rates. *It is a common belief that a sport isn't sport if there are no decapitations. *Government officials frequently cut taxes as a distraction from antics with their secretaries. *Airship use has soared while property values beneath their routes have plummeted. *Harbitros has become a gigantic dustbowl filled with tourists and mean desperados. *Soldiers are slaughtered in their thousands due to lack of training *Murderers frequently escape punishment by claiming they were protecting their honour. *Harbitros-made cars tend to catch fire in people's driveways. *Tourists need only sign on the dotted line to become citizens. * Soldiers go to war dressed in cassocks and robes. *Morning coffees are no longer the same since the disappearance of newspapers. *The nation is reliant on the principle of mutually assured destruction to maintain its security. *Door-to-door salesmen are frequently beaten up by 'vigilantes'. *Corporations donate huge sums of money to favored politicians. *Saturday morning cartoons feature full frontal nudity. *Immigrant herding has become a national pastime. *Senior citizens can usually be found doing heavy manual labour. *Cheese has become the new icon of political dissent. *The automotive industry soaks up huge government handouts. *Harbian Fluff Worms are becoming popular in pet stores nationwide *Employers may fire workers without giving any reason. *Hundreds of thousands of convicts work as slaves in Harbitros's many privately-owned prisons. *Meat-eating is frowned upon. *The military has had to quell a recent insurrection by uninsured revolutionaries. *Naturists are jailed regularly for indecent exposure. *Tesco was recently named as the new national treasurer. *Politicians have to be granted day-release from prison to speak on bills. *Society and government have been organized according to a feudal hierarchy. *Citizens are bombarded with advertising from their compulsory miniature radios. *The Harbitros Automotive Racing Series draws millions of spectators annually while those near the tracks complain about the noise. *Fur coats have become the latest fashion trend. *Voting is voluntary. *New urban roads are threatening city parks *Pristine wilderness has been trashed in the quest for cheaper oil. *Only a minority of the population can actually vote at elections. *Billions of Harbian Credits are being blown on orbital weapons development. *Surrealist houses shaped like mushrooms and volcanoes dominate the wealthiest neighborhoods. *The government is promoting multicultural values with the new 'Just Be Nice, OK?' initiative. *Voters must frequently select what they view as the lesser of two evils on the ballot. *The government spends millions of tax Harbian Credits on vouchers to pay for expensive private schools. *Thousands of former welfare recipients are in a revolutionary uproar as the rest of society is enjoying a hefty tax break. *Truth is often impossible to tell from fiction on the evening news. *Cities are engulfed by smog. *The roads are notorious throughout the region for their peril. *Rioting during the nation's hosting of ORDER caused one million Harbian Credits of property damage. *Scenic tours are unheard of after most environmental laws were abolished. *The government has cut its subsidies for all special interest groups. *Scientists regularly clone human beings for research purposes. *Convicted felons are forced into slavery for their crimes. *Citizens are permitted to carry concealed handguns. *The new 'Things We Stole From Other Countries' exhibition at the National Museum of Antiquities is a hit. *Dog breeding has been banned in accordance with recent animal experimentation laws. *Anti-government web sites are springing up. *The children of Harbitros are often remarked upon for their cheery attitude to extreme violence. *Eight year-olds can be seen lighting up in public areas. *One-stop superstores divide and conquer family businesses. *Commuter vessels have trouble staying afloat due to increased passengers. *Leather-clad individuals can be seen walking their slaves in public parks. *Harbian Fluff Worms is one of the most popular forenames in Harbitros. *Crime is on the rise as DNA sampling has been all but outlawed. *Skateboarding is punishable by heavy fines. *The populace harbors a fierce hatred of the metric system. *A study has shown that many parents are too embarrassed to teach their children sex education. *A crusade against barbaric religious practices has begun. *Cars speed down national highways while drivers sleep at the wheel. *Young children are regularly seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables. *Vanity is considered the fifth cardinal virtue. *The minority party is vilified for everything from fires to earthquakes. *college students make ends meet by selling Their kidneys. *Prisons are crowded with possible terrorist suspects. *Photographers can be found hiding behind the curtains in Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj's bedroom. *Surfers ride tsunamis of record height and toxicity. *Reports of arson have doubled since the introduction of a privatised fire protection service. *Charity no longer begins at home *Most people suffer from some form of hearing loss. *The government regularly hires contractors to construct high rise apartments. *Penurious citizens die from easily remedied ailments because they aren't 'taking enough initiative'. *Crime is on the rise as DNA sampling has been all but outlawed. *It is a common belief that a sport isn't sport if there are no decapitations. *All judiciary cases are decided in the court of public opinion. *The world outside is only known of in folklore. *The nation is experiencing a severe shortage of sporting events. *A National Academy regulates grammar and usage. *Atheists are heavily taxed. *Manual labourers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job. *Military geniuses responsible for brilliant campaigns are drummed out because they have close same-sex friends and an interest in interior design. *A typical fast food menu item could serve a small army. *Citizens drive tank-like vehicles with mounted machine guns. *Fearful citizens watch their every move as does their government. *'The Anti-Government Hour' is a popular programme on many of Harbitros's radio stations. *The government extracts trade concessions from poor nations in exchange for humanitarian aid. *Nude art is becoming wildly popular. *Bloodthirsty zealots regularly participate in the Friday Night Stoning of Adulterers. *Wealthy parents-to-be can select their perfect baby. *People caught mistreating Harbitros's flag generally wind up in a great deal of pain. *Legislation sometimes has to battle through weeks of filibustering to pass. *The Hanging Gardens account for half of El Tempus's water use. *The government is well known for declaring war on other countries for suspected slights. *The country's famous rainforests are being bulldozed by the mining industry. *Organ donation is compulsory. *The nation leads Atonement of Harmony in per capita stalking. *Surveillance cameras are banned. *The military has had to quell a recent insurrection by uninsured revolutionaries. *The tenet of free speech is held dear. *Radio stations are forbidden to play anything with too much drum or bass. *''The nation's favourite colour is purple.'' *Nervous homeowners have been blamed for rising death rates amongst carol singers and locksmiths. *Pinkerton agents are called in to forcibly break up white collar strikes. *There are no minimum wage laws. *Discarded pennies litter the streets. *Retail stores offer sales every hour on the hour. *Government police forces protect schools from the threat of protest. *Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj is the self-declared God of all Harbitros. *Citizens living in underground cities have developed a healthy green glow. *The government encourages conflict abroad to increase arms sales. *The dead are minced up and sold to people in burger form. *Young people crowd pizza parlors praying to 'The Supreme Pizza, His Immaculate Munchiness'. Category:Nations